My Story
by Perseverance
Summary: Given a second chance, Duck must find her own path dealing with her long lost love Mytho while handling the possessive Fakir. What is a girl to do?


This is my first fanfiction of Princess Tutu which is based on the anime and not the manga. Please bear with my first fanfiction since my knowledge of the show is limited, thus I so apologize for my biggest and littlest mistakes. Story is rated for mature content such as lime. Also there are some spoilers so read at your own risk.

My Story  
Chapter One  
By: Perseverance

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime titled Princess Tutu. I only own this fanfiction I created.

**My greatest fear…  
The moment I open these eyes…  
I feel with hands and see…  
And I know that there is no one else in this lake but me…  
This is my greatest fear.**

It was those words that caused me to wake up. It was those same words I told Fakir the day our fate arrived. I knew he would always keep up to his words but one day he might be there walking with someone else like Mytho and Rue.

Does it sound so selfish of me? I seemed to be asking this question lately with no heed of how I have been affecting others. It was not like they recognized me. They went about day-to-day, acting as if nothing happened. Mytho and Rue acted the leading parts. Pike and Ririe worked on their ballet routines while Neko-sensei went around threatening his girl students that he would marry them as punishment for not arriving to class on time.

To me life seemed ever so peaceful without my presence. Of course Fakir would say something completely different. Although we did not get along from the beginning, in the end we became the best of friends. Who would have ever thought him being the best person to comprehend my feelings? I thought he would be last person I would ever consider being my friend.

Myuto was the one who made us come to an agreement. Both of us wanted to protect him as the prince. We were selfless when it came down to collecting the remnants of his heart. And that was when Fakir began protecting me as well. In fact his entire demeanor changed when he found out my true deity. I guessed he saw how helpless I was and without his assistance I would get nowhere.

Yet the time he put his trust into me altered our relationship. It was as if he placed his trust willingly without forcing it and for that I would always be grateful. But nothing would last forever. I knew that because my prince chose to love Rue instead of me. I knew that because I lost my human form and now I must forever walk as the ugly lonely duckling. And now I would have to burden Fakir with my presence.

What could I do to make things right?

I looked up when I saw Fakir walked through his room door. One hand held his notebook and pen while he closed the door with his other hand. Strange though, because he usually acknowledged my presence with a simple glance at my direction and a curt nod with his head, instead he walked straight past me and sat down on his bed.

If I did try to say something, a lame "quack" would have been in order. So I stayed silent while I watched him with curious eyes. I saw as he straightened his lean body into position on his bed, reached out for his pen and began drabbling on paper. And I like an idiot was intrigued to what his fascinating mind could come up with. To tell the truth, after the last incident with him and writing on paper, he hardly went close to it unless he had to write some urgent report.

"What is your wish?" a dark voice spoke breaking me from my reverie and causing me to look at the dark handsome face of such a stud and all of a sudden I felt my heart beating out of control. What the hell?

"What is your wish little duckling?" the voice asked again. Only my mouth gaped because I swore I did not see his lips move. Closing my eyes, I felt my little body shuddered from that weird affect. I lifted my little wings as if to flap them in mid air and hope to fly right through the window.

As if reading my mind, I saw Fakir get up from the bed and head straight to the window. His notebook and pen was in one hand while his other hand shut the window. That same hand splayed across the windowpane and for a second I imagined that same hand effulging my petite body.

And again I shivered because my mind seemed to be thinking impure thoughts. I must have been really lonely. Without receiving Mytho's love in return probably affected more then just my nerves.

"All I asked for was just a wish my simpering duckling," the voice teased at the edge of my senses causing me to whirl around about my place. This time the voice came from behind me when he was surely standing in front of me. Although the voice sounded very much like his own, something just seemed out of place. It was beginning to remind me how I reacted when Myuto acted bizarre.

"If you won't tell me your wish little duckling, then you might tell me what is your greatest fear." His lips did not move. The only thing that did the moving was his body as he began to advance on me.

I fluttered my wings in mid air and began dancing in my spot. In my frenzy pathetic way to escape, I found myself falling into empty space. I could feel the air being knocked out of me as I conjured an unpleasant picture of me on the floor with my rear sticking into the air. I knew that comical scene would make Fakir laugh.

But I never touched the floor. I no longer felt air rushing against my feathers. Instead I experienced warmth that enveloped my entire being. The constant caress from long lean fingers caused a purr to escape my throat. The total shocker was the moment I opened my eyes, I saw dark eyes staring at me with a dangerous glow.

It was there I knew I did not know this Fakir…

This was a stranger amidst the guy that was supposed to be my best friend…

"Tell me your wish," the dark voice commanded in my head. "Tell me your greatest fear."

How could I refuse to do what the voice beckoned? It was harmless simpering chatting. My words would not reach my mouth. Only a lame "quack" would be in order and he would not understand.

Yet something inside, something so foreign stirred. It was warning, a sign for me to think twice before answering. Once I experienced this feeling and it was the time I awoke to…

I could not scream as I found myself in water. Frantically I was panicking to reach surface. The sunlight seemed to be my only source of light. Or was that a sign of my end? My hands grabbed nothing but endless water. My frantic struggles to survive went in vain. Every stretching moment, I felt my body sinking lower in the deep. The light began to fade as my body lost consciousness.

And then I stood in the center of the room wearing my white garment. My hands were gracefully moving in front of before going above my head. In the distance I saw Fakir dribbling unknown words on paper. His eyes dangerously glinted before a smirk ensued on his face. Without looking at me and with an indication from his other hand, Mytho and Rue appeared on the scene. Rue walked to the center of the stage. Her every footstep pushed me back until I was left off stage to watch her miraculous performance.

She outstretched her hands as she went into third position in ballet. Gracefully waking down stage she lifted her hands and began twirling like a beautiful swan. Never did she move like the ducking I was. She arched perfectly, blending in beautifully with the music. It seemed as she become one with stage and then he became beside her.

Her dark mane fell around her shoulders and down her back like a gorgeous waterfall. His hands dove into the welcoming strands. His lips twisted into a sigh of relief. Instead of standing in the sidelines like her, Mytho was dancing stunningly with his swan. Not the sore ugly duckling.

My wish was to become the radiant swan…

My greatest fear was to be alone…

And the image dispersed. Instead of witnessing the striking performance between both Mytho and Rue, I was surrounded by darkness. Coldness drifted into my body, coursing through my veins. It swallowed into my whole being. The only thing I could do was cry out helplessly while I writhed.

The next thing I knew, I was laying on something soft. My hands were splayed at my sides, clutching on the ruffles of bed sheets. My head was tossed to the side, burying into the russet of masculine hair. The rough edges tickled against my closed eyes. With a slight movement of my hips, I felt something hard pinning down my frame.

Opening questionable eyes, I saw those same dark eyes roving my body, gleaming with something dark and dangerous. Once again my heart pounded in my chest as I moaned low in my throat. With a slight push of my hips, the man on top of me pushed against my core.

"This is it duckling," the mysterious voice whispered in my head, completely drowning my senses. "I should correct that. This is it my swan. You have been granted a second chance."

What did he mean I was granted a second chance?

"Your fear has been discovered. Your wish has been granted. But all of this comes with a price my dear swan." I felt lips nibbled against my skin at my throat. My body shuddered while I barely moved under the man who held me prisoner. "You are mine."

I closed my eyes against the strange feeling consuming my body. However, disappointment overtook my senses the moment Fakir got up from his bed. Lifting drowsy lashes, I saw a satisfied smirk on his face. He grabbed his notebook and pen from the side of his dresser, straightened up his clothing and left his room.

Blinking, I raised my hands to wipe the drowsiness away when I realized… Wait, when did I have hands instead of wings?

Glancing down, I screamed for I lay in bed completely naked. Only the quills of coverlet covered various parts of my body. To make it worst, I was no longer the thirteen-year girl going through puberty, instead I was a seventeen-year-old woman with firm breasts and a…

I was a human again!

**My wish…  
To spread my wings and soar through the sky…  
Flutter whitely and bleakly…  
To see and feel the swan in me…  
This is my wish.**

To be continued...


End file.
